The present disclosure relates to a display device such as a television set.
For display devices typified by a liquid crystal display device, an organic EL display device, and an electrophoretic display device, and so on, there has been desired weight reduction and enhanced designability. A general display device has a configuration in which a display panel is accommodated in a casing (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-304630). The casing includes, for example, a first frame, a second frame, and a back surface cover, and so on. The first frame covers a part (an outer edge) of a front surface of the display panel. The second frame supports the display panel from behind a back surface.